Consuelo
by kirara213
Summary: Nathanäel es rechazado por Marinette y entra en depresión . ¿Qué persona sería más adecuada para consolarlo que la testaruda Lila ? Nathanaël x Lila


**Summary : Nathanäel es rechazado por Marinette y entra en depresión . ¿Qué persona sería más adecuada para consolarlo que la testaruda Lila ? Nathanaël x Lila**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Thomas Astruc .**

 **Alert : La pareja principal , como ya sabrás después de leer el summary , es Nathanaël x Lila sino te gusta no leas .**

 **Espero que les guste :)**

* * *

La joven castaña miró con duda la puerta por unos minutos . Tragó saliva nerviosa y pegó fuertemente . Se alejó unos pasos y esperó pacientemente a que abrieran . El ruido de unos tacones se hizo presente y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió , mostrando a una alta mujer pelirroja de unos treinta y pocos años de edad . La mujer sonrió al ver a la chica y se apartó un poco para que entrara .

-Adelante , puedes pasar Lila .-dijo la mujer . Lila asintió y se adentró en la casa .-Muchas gracias por aceptar venir , no sale ni come desde ayer . Me tiene muy preocupada .

La chica castaña volvió a asentir .-¿Dónde está?-preguntó .

-Está en su habitación , no quiere salir de ella .-la mujer suspiró .-Por favor , eres su mejor amiga intenta hablar con él , a mí no me quiere escuchar .

-Está bien .-contestó .

-Muchas gracias .-le agradeció antes de dejarla sola en la entrada .

Lila observó las escaleras y comenzó a subirlas rápidamente , intentando así llegar a la habitación del pelirrojo lo más antes posible . Llegó a su cuarto y pegó fuertemente a la puerta .

-Nath , soy Lila . Por favor abre , tenemos que hablar -le suplicó . Ningún ruido se escuchó en el interior . Pegó de nuevo y al recibir la misma respuesta, rechinó los dientes fuertemente . Acaso ese tomatito creía que ella era tonta y no sabía que la estaba ignorando .

Apretó los nudillos y abrió la puerta de un portazo . Pasó su vista por toda la habitación y la detuvo sobre un gran bulto bajo las sábanas de la cama . Se dirigió hacia él dando grandes pisotones y se paró justo delante .

-Bien tomate andante voy a contar hasta tres y ya te vale salir de esas mantas antes de que termine sino quieres que te use en la próxima Tomatina .-lo amenazó furiosa .-UNO … DOS ...-el pelirrojo ni se inmutó.-TRES .-terminó de contar la castaña .-¡Así que esas tenemos !-gritó enfadada .

De un tirón le arrebató la manta tirándola lo más lejos que pudo . Nathanaël se encogió , intentando guardar el calor y le dio la espalda a la chica . Lila sin todavía haber acabado su amenaza , se aproximó a la ventana y abrió las cortinas y la persiana de golpe , dejando así que toda la luz del sol entrara en la habitación .

-Ah , Lila cierra la persiana . Quiero seguir durmiendo .-se quejó el pelirrojo, mientras se acurrucaba .

-¡Ni hablar! Como te deje dormir ahora , no podré volver a levantarte . Además son las una de la tarde , ¡¿cómo quieres que te dejé seguir durmiendo?!-le vociferó .

Lila arqueó una ceja al ver que Nathanaël le hacía caso omiso y se preparaba para dormir otra vez .

-¡Acaso no me oíste , tomate sordo!-Lila con todas sus fuerzas tomó al chico del cuello de la camisa.

La chica no solo tiró al pelirrojo de la cama , sino que cogió un par de mudas y comenzó a arrastrarlo por todo el largo pasillo hasta llegar al baño . Ya allí lo lanzó bruscamente dentro y le tiró la ropa que había cogido a la cara .

Nathanaël la miró confundido .-Baña te , iremos a dar una vuelta para que te despejes.-cerró la puerta en sus narices y se apoyó contra la pared , lanzando un gran suspiro en el proceso . Aquel chico era un caso perdido.

Nathanaël que todavía no asimilaba bien la situación , decidió hacer caso a su amiga y se duchó y se vistió . Se peinó y al salir vio a su amiga esperándole .

-Bien , ya me vestí . ¿Ahora qué?-dijo de forma deprimente y aburrida .

Lila solo rodó los ojos y lo cogió de la mano , sonrojando un poco a Nathanaël en el acto .-Eso lo verás cuando lleguemos .-sonrió y de forma divertida le guiñó el ojo .

Nathanaël observó atento las acciones de su amiga , mientras esta lo arrastraba en contra de su voluntad . Aunque debido a la ''fuerza'' que él poseía no le era muy complicado .

Lila se giró hacia de él con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro .-Nath , vayamos allí .-dijo de forma de alegre y emocionada , señalando una de caseta en concreto . Porque sí , lo había llevado a un festival que se estaba celebrando delante de la Torre Eiffel .

Nath asintió y se dejo llevar por la chica que lo acompañaba . Al final le acabaría gustando aquel suave contacto .

Lila lo condujo hacia un puesto de dardos, donde el objetivo era dar en el centro de una diana . Lila sacó su monedero , pagándole al tendero . El hombre se fue y al regresar les entregó tres dardos a cada uno .Lila cogió sus dardos correspondientes y los lanzó uno a uno fallando todos los tiros . El pelirrojo se rió al ver que su amiga no acertó ni uno .

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia ?-dijo Lila molesta .

El chico siguió riendo .-Eres muy torpe .-se burló , secándose una lágrima .

Lila infló los cachetes y lo miró enfadada .-Como si tú tuvieras muy buena puntería .

Lila entreabrió la boca , todavía sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar . El pelirrojo cogió el pequeño muñeco que le ofrecía el hombre , mientras miraba sarcástico a su amiga .

-¿Qué decías ?-dijo de forma socarrona .

La castaña rechinó los dientes y desvió la mirada .-Tampoco es para tanto .-contestó .

Nathanaël le tendió el muñeco que había conseguido , ganándose una mirada curiosa y confundida de su acompañante . El pelirrojo rodó los ojos .-Es para ti .

-¿Eh?-preguntó , tomando el peluche que era un pequeño zorro naranja entre sus manos .-¿Y eso?

-Es una forma de agradecimiento , muchas gracias por el día de hoy .-le agradeció el pelirrojo .

Lila iba a contestar al chico , cuando sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos . ¡El tomate la estaba besando! La chica solo abrió los ojos asombrada para acabar cerrándolos , cediendo a aquel inesperado beso . Puede que dentro de un rato no se dignará a verlo a los ojos , pero eso en ese momento no le importaba demasiado.

 _Merci beaucoup , Lila._

* * *

 **Espero que les gustara , tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo ^^**


End file.
